


Bad Boy.

by jessng



Category: Lord of the Flies - William Golding
Genre: Child Abuse, Other, Pre-Canon, Self-Harm, Self-Hatred, classic abused roger, pre-island roger
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-20
Updated: 2016-05-20
Packaged: 2018-06-09 14:23:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6910786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessng/pseuds/jessng
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pre-island Roger, obviously abused.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bad Boy.

The woman pushed and pushed. The boy's head was completely in water now, but he still fought back, despite not knowing where he had to hit. The water was overflowing the sink. Bubbles went up from the boy's mouth as he continuously gulped in the water. His limbs slowly weakened and turned purple, but he kept fighting. He wanted to live, even though he did not know what he would live for. His consciousness was slipping away when the woman pulled his head up from the sink and dropped him to the floor. He collapsed on the cold floor with water soaking his black hair and his dark gray eyes were lifeless. He barely got to breath when his lungs forced him to cough up the water that had entered there. When all the water had been forced out, he leaned on the wall of the bathroom and stared forward, no longer having the tears to cry.

How many times did this make it?

About fifteen, he guessed. Fifteen was the number of times his mother had attempted to cease him from existing. There were various methods, stabbing, choking, starving, beating, poisoning, leaving him outside in the cold, he even remembered that one time with a gun that had one bullet, or that one time when he was almost disemboweled by her kitchen knife. Each time ended the same, with her stopping the actions right before he lost his consciousness. He did not understood why. He knew there was something wrong in her head, and ever since Father left, she had not been taking her medicine. She started acting weird and talking to herself. She started beating him with anything she could grab, like a belt, or a wet towel, or even a chair.

He had cried a lot.

She did not care, and kept beating him.

One day, she brought home a dog cage. She told him to go in there every time he was bad.

Apparently, he was bad most of the time.

His wounds were never treated properly. It was only him after all, with his thoughts.

He had been a bad boy, had he not?

He beat himself.

He cut himself.

He locked himself in the cage.

He deserved this.

He deserved this.

He deserved this.

The thoughts followed him everywhere.

Even to the island.


End file.
